istariafandomcom-20200215-history
Delta 204
Blight Update 204 has been applied to the Blight Testing Shard on Friday, April 29th and includes the following additions, changes, and fixes. =Additions= *Severant in Dralk now will offer dragons further training in Drain Strike ability starting at level 85. *Dragon Gatherer, Scalecrafter and Spellcrafter Cogs can now be found in Istaria. *Human Clock Tower can now be built on plots as decoration. *Sergeant Dylan in Delgarath will now hand out the Creepy Crawler Crusher title to those who qualify. *Hardened Scales quests up to lvl 100 have been added to Zebeginia The Scale Hardener. *Seven adventurer quests, one Attunement quest, and a Adventurer/ Tinkerer quest to the Gnomes at the Gnomian Outpost in the Winter Vale. *Sand Scarabs will now appear on Retha Island beaches as they do on Dikiana Island beaches. *Primal Instant Heal quests 8 to 10 have been added to Frall in Chiconis. *Quest "Geoff: Cargo Disks" to Geoff the Pawnbroker in New Trismus. *New Trophy Quest added for Redbacked Tarantula Hatchling Thoraxes (lvl 51). *New Plot Structure: Wheelbarrows - Three new types of buildable wheelbarrows have been added after players saw the one used as the construction model for plot tiles. *New Vault Structures: Three new vault structures have been added, each which uses a new model. **T2 "Basic" Vault is listed as Vault Storage - Small and when activated has a Vault Keeper. **T4 Vault is listed as Vault Storage - Medium and when activated has a Vault Keeper and Pawnbroker. **T6 Vault is listed as Vault Storage - Large and when activated has a Vault Keeper, Pawnbroker and Consignment Merchant. *In order to complete the construction of these new vaults, a special "Hiring Permit" is required for each of the different NPC's. Hiring Permits from Pawnbrokers across Istaria. *Jemmei Brocklebor in Heart now offers the quest "Perfect Rose Quartz Shard" *Spiked Scales quest line has been extended to lvl 100. =Changes= *Drain Strike quest line (1 to 7) has been updated to have more of a storyline and provide experience consistent with those of other dragon ability quests. The quest will now be offered every 10 levels starting at level 15 to be more in line with the rating of the monsters being fought during the quest. *Eilen the Mage at the Mage Tower no longer worries about Icy Tokens. She will instead sell you her spell forms for coin. *Quest "Tower of Magery: Collect Icy Dire Wolf Claws" no gives you coin instead of Icy Tokens as a reward and will also give you XP now. *Quest "Assist Eilen the Mage With Her Icy research" no longer makes you wait 2 minutes for Androgos to finish reading his letter or preparing the bones. The quest now gives you more coin and XP as a reward. *Exsanguinate now can do more damage (min is still 200) and also gets a bonus to-hit. *Antolathes' Gift now lasts for 8 minutes, but has a 12 minute recycle. *Monster ability, Squall, now does Nature damage instead of piercing damage. *Monster ability, Thundering Strike, now does energy damage and has less chance of stunning. *Forest Skulk Elders, Shaman and Hunter now all have the proper weapon skills and should be more accurate and do more damage in combat. *Quest "Abigail's Outstanding Order (Repeatable)" now calls for cut amethyst instead of uncut and gives slightly less coin each trip. *Hardened Scales quests for levels 10 to 70 have been modified and adjusted to point players to a consistent style of mobs, provide better directions and better experience. They are available every 10 levels starting at level 10. (Gerix offers the level 10 quest, Zebeginia offers all others) *Primal Instant Heal quests for levels 10 to 70 have been modified and adjusted to point players to a consistent style of mobs, provided better directions and experience. Due to the level of monster in the challenges, the quests will now be offered starting at level 15 and every 10 levels there after. *All modified dragon ability quests (from both this patch and the previous one) for level 20 and up have had their keyword restriction removed. This means that dragons may work on more than one quest at a time so long as they meet requirements. *Primal Mastery quests (all levels) have been modified to give experience consistent with other dragon ability quests of the same level. Primal Mastery 8 and Primal Mastery 9 have been modified to require monsters more in line with the level of the character when they would be offered the quest. *Redbacked Tarantulas will now spawn at levels higher than the "smaller" Redbacked Spiders. Hatchlings now spawn at levels 51-55, and Redbacked Tarantulas spawn at 56-60. *Monk, Druid and Spiritist schools are now considered hybrid (semi-prestige) schools. Their pre-requisites have been updated as follows: **Monk requires the character to be at least level 10 in the Warrior school. **Druid requires the character to be at least level 10 in the Cleric school. **Spiritist requires the character to be at least level 10 in Mage school. *Updated Dragon's Gift quest line to improve directions and provide players the new experience amounts for completing the quests. The final quest in the series will no longer require players to return to Chiconis in between trips to the Islands of Fire and Ice. *Sand Beetle Carapace will now drop from any sand beetle while you are on the quest "Sslanis Militia: Sand Beetle Stomp" *Spiked Scales quest line from Rykhar has been modified to use a consistent type of mob, have a storyline, and use the same experience for completion as other dragon ability quests. *Mithril Bullion, Extended Fission Mobilizer, and Bronzed Proton Relocator no longer say they prevent teleport or recall (since they never did anyway). *Increased the minimum and maximum spawn of Shining Wisps in the Yew Forest slightly. *Increased the quantity of Blighted Shining Essence Residue that spawns in the Eastern Deadlands. *Updated Gold Rage quest line to improve directions to where to find mobs as needed and changed experience provided for quest completion to match that of other dragon ability quests. *Breath of Ice quest will now be offered to any adult dragon of at least level 40. The quest has also been modified slightly from the original to provide a bit more by way of storyline and better directions to where to go to obtain the required components. *Breath of Fire III quest will now be offered by Kelakhan to any dragon of at least level 60. The quest has also been updated to flow better with the overall storyline for the breath weapon quests and give better directions. *Corrected the minimum level requirement for quest "Spellcraft Mastery VI: Granite Spell Shards" *Dennison Jadefellow now properly has the Pawnbroker AI. *Breath of Lightning quest will now be offered by Kelakhan to any dragon of at least level 80. The quest has also been updated to flow better with the overall storyline for the breath weapon quests and give better directions. =Fixes= *Fixed a dip in the road between Istaria's Union and Bristugo. *Aura of Warmth now properly buffs Ice Resistance. *Dantor the Scout now properly mentions the bonfire and warmth in his dialogue. *Earthen Crust IV now properly has the flameresist keyword. *Dragon's Reach quests 5-10 now have the proper constraints and now can be attained from Bentaras. *Quest "Dimensional Pocket I: Spell Shards" now sends you to Murrina in Parsinia instead of Xarinnis. *The lair at the north end of the South March community is now correctly buildable as a 120x120 lair. *Rearranged the teleport gates in Bristugo so that the Racial City Gate is aligned north. *Rearranged the teleport gates in Genevia. *Forested the region around the teleport gates in Genevia. *Accurate Breath IX now correctly tracks Sand Crabs of all types, and a step has been added to provide rough directions to the island for those who are not attuned to it already. *Sand Crabs on the Island of Talinis once again drop technique components. *Stone Flooring Obsidian (both sizes) now use the proper "unfinished" model. *Quest "Scout: Seek out Jyrris Wind in Dalimond" will now properly begin with Geela and show the step to speak with Jyrris Wind in Dalimond. *Lowered the recharge time of Shield of Gold to 300 seconds. *Drulkar's Wrath and Volcano now share 50% of their timers with other Epic abilities/spells instead of 100%. *Use of the Fishing Mastery tool technique will now properly grant additional bonus chances while fishing. *Fixed small 5x5 tiles for snow, sandstone, sand, volcanic to now use the proper small size "under construction" model. *Skalkaar and Spirit Island no longer require players to attune to them. This should also correct the problem with players who had previously attuned not being able to port to there on Blight. *Brownback Stalkers now drop Brownback Stalker Paws instead of Brownback Claws. *Purple Tarantulas now drop the trophy Purple Tarantula Thorax *Purple Tarantula Hatchlings once again drop the trophy Purple Tarantula Hatchling Forelegs *XP awarded in the Lodestone formulas now matches that given in the Cast Stone formulas. *Essence Leather Band now contains the Tier number in its description. *Portal in Bristugo to Dalimond Peninsula and other "outlying" destinations is now properly named "Outlands Destinations". *Portal to Winter Vale now properly requires attunement. *Delgarath Destination Pad is now properly linked to the "Outlands Destinations" gate in Bristugo. *Island of Fire and Ice destination pad is now properly linked to "Outlands Destinations" gate in Bristugo. *Quest: Rhagool: Looking for Junk will no longer point players to hunting pygmies in the quest journal step. Typos have also been fixed. *Typing mistakes in various Dragon Ability quests have been fixed. Turgid Purple Weavers will now count in the Accurate Breath 8 quest. *Storm Disciple: Way of Stone quest will now only count golems made of stone as the quest journal suggests. *Fixed a chat bug in quest "Display Your Clerical Skills" *Clean-up on the quest "Lesser Aradoth: Attunement to Parsinia" *Fixed a bug with quest Imperial Bank: Vault Upgrade VII that was allowing players to get it too early. Category:Delta